1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a visor and, more specifically, to blocking and/ or shielding sunlight or any unwanted light from the faces and eyes. The present invention is a visor having a selectively tunable radio therein, with a headrest and visor positioning means. The present visor invention consist of a canopy element, a extendable and flexible element, a retaining aperture, a selectively tunable radio (with a shielded antenna), a main enclosure, a cover element, a plurality of Velcro contacts, an end cap, chair mounting brackets, bracket retainers, a selectively closed circuit system, and a battery well with a battery access panel. The canopy element is a rectangular shaped structure that provides the present visor invention with its shading and overcasting properties. The canopy element is located at the apex of the visor invention to provide the means for maximizing the canopy element""s shading quality. The canopy element is affixed to an extendable and flexible element, which is in turn affixed to the main enclosure of the visor invention. The extendable and flexible element provides the means for the canopy element to be selectively positioned and cast a shadow in a limited yet selectively reasonable range. The extendable and flexible element is a cylindrical shaped curvilinear structure that provides the visor invention with the means for selectively positioning its canopy element along a predetermined vertical or horizontal trajectory. The extendable and flexible element is affixed to the canopy element at one of its distal ends, and is further affixed to the main enclosure via retaining means at its other distal end. The extendable and flexible element is retained in its selective position via the flexible aspect. The extendable and flexible element provides the canopy element of the visor invention with the means for pivoting a radial trajectory of a hundred and eighty degrees (180 E). The main enclosure is a molded structure that provides housing for the radio, the speakers and other components of said visor invention while providing support for the pivoting element, the extendable element as well as the canopy element. Also the main enclosure along with the cover element provides the head rest aspect of said visor invention. The cover element is an insulated material that provides housing and outer protection for the main enclosure. Also the cover element provides the individual user with the means of a cushioned headrest. The cover element is adorned with a plurality of accessible compartments having selective retaining Velcro contacts that provides the means for selectively retaining and/or the selective manipulation of the internal components of said visor invention. The chair mounting brackets are hooked shaped structures that are selectively affixed to the main enclosure of the visor invention and provide the visor invention with the means for the temporary attachment to a lawn or patio chair. The battery well is a hollowed cavity in the main enclosure that provides housing means for the dry cell units which give power to the radio therein the visor invention. The battery access panel provides the selective locking and retaining means for the dry cell units in the battery well. The selectively closed circuit system consists of a selectively tunable radio, an on switch, electrical contacts, audio speakers and a shielded antenna. The selectively closed circuit and all it parts are housed in the main enclosure and provides the means for the individual user to operate the radio and enjoy the audible aspect the visor invention. The radio of said visor invention is to have the same or improved aspects and functions of a conventional radio and/ or music player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other visor device designed for shielding an individual from unwanted sun light as well as other unwanted light sources. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,633 issued to Pintos on Jul. 18, 1978.
Another patent was issued to Fry on Aug. 29, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,438. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,405 was issued to Modica on Dec. 32, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1992 to Albert as U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,133.
Another patent was issued to Zink on Jan. 19, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,747 and still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,002 was issued to Dahlem on Apr. 6, 1993. Yet another was issued on Mar. 14, 1996 to Lyons as U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,564. Another was issued to Morley on Mar. 17, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,841 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Baousson as U.S. Pat. No. Des 392,495. Another patent was issued to lozef on Apr. 14, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,787. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,161 was issued to Lee on Mar. 28, 2000.
A combination sun screen and pillow for use at the beach, by a swimming pool, or the like. The basic device comprises a pillow, a sunscreen, and means mounting the sunscreen on the pillow such that, during use of the device, the sunscreen shades the face of a person resting his head on the pillow. The mounting means comprises a telescopically extensible rod which is pivotably mounted at one end to the pillow and at the other end to the sun screen, and means are provided on the sun screen for holding a book open and in place on the side of the sun screen adjacent to the pillow. The radio is mounted in or on the pillow, and the pillow contains a closable compartment for the retention of the personal belongings of the person using the device.
A pillow/audio system combination functioning as both a pillow and an audio system. A substantially rectangularly-shaped pillow casing has stuffing material therein. An audio signal generating device such as a tape recorder is provided within the pillow casing along with a speaker and a battery for providing audible sound. Switches are provided at the corners of the pillow and are connected to the signal generating device for energizing and deenergizing the same. A battery jack is provided on the pillow casing for recharging the batteries therein. An audio jack is also provided on the pillow casing for connecting to a piggyback pillow having therein a speaker, which also generates audible sound via the signal received through the audio jack and an audio extension cord. A pocket is provided within the pillow casing for housing the various components of the audio system.
A beach accessory includes a carrying case having a plurality of storage compartments, a flexible mat stored within one of the storage compartments and extendable through a side of the carrying case, and a cushion pivotally attached to the carrying case. The cushion is connected to the carrying case by a pair of hinges to be rotatable between a first position wherein the cushion lies atop an upper surface of the carrying case, and a second position wherein the cushion rests, at least partially, on or adjacent to a ground surface. In the first position the cushion provides a cover for the storage compartments and a seat for a user of the beach accessory. In the second position a cushion provides a pillow for a person lying upon the mat after it has been extended from the carrying case. The carrying case is configured to provide a portable table when inverted, and includes an alarm clock, a radio receiver and a cassette tape player.
A pillow comprises a horizontally extending body for supporting the head of a user of the pillow. The pillow also comprises a pair of leg members which extend transversely at opposite lateral ends of the body and downwardly from a lower surface thereof, thereby defining a space between the leg members and under the body. A pair of speakers is positioned in the body each at least partly above a respective leg member and in a way so that sound emitted thereby is directed substantially vertically when no load is applied on the pillow. The body being made of a flexible material, the resting of the user""s head on an upper central portion of the body causes this central portion to deflect downwards with the leg members and the end portions of the body pivoting upwards and inwards in such a way that the speaker pivots with the body so that sound emitting therefrom is directed at an angle upwards and inwards towards the user""s ears.
A pillow including a top and bottom fibrous web defining a casing includes a radio mounted within the casing cooperating with a remotely located speaker. The pillow further includes the speaker mounted within a speaker housing, including fluid filled walls, and where the housing cavity includes compressible fluid capsules to accommodate impact to the speaker unit. The pillow structure may further be provided with a serpentine pneumatic chamber filled with further compressible fluid capsules to afford comfort and cushioning to a user, as well as components of the radio-clock system.
The disclosed stereo sound pillow has a resilient interior fibrous composite and an essentially nonextendable exterior case completely enclosing the interior composite. Sound speakers having sound outlets from both front and rear sides thereof, and lead wires connected to each speaker, are fixed to a flexible mounting strip: and the mounting strip and speakers are surrounded by the interior composite to hold the sound speakers suspended within the interior composite, spaced apart lengthwise and from the side and end edges thereof, and the lead wires exit from the exterior case adjacent one end edge. The mounting strip allows the fast and economical fabrication of the pillow, either: as the interior composite is formed by rolling up a web of the fibrous material on itself and over the mounting strip and speakers, or after the interior composite is fitted inside of the exterior case by parting the interior composite and inserting the mounting strip and speakers into the defined cavity in the composite interior and then collapsing the cavity. The mounting strip may be made from the same material used for the resilient interior fibrous composite.
The present invention is a sun shield which can be easily attached and/or detached from most standard sized beach chairs. In another embodiment, the sun shield is attached to a frame which has a bag stretched around the frame to provide a carrying case for beach items as well as a comfortable pillow for the user to rest his/her head upon. Additionally, the sun shield may fold up to act as a handle, and to facilitate carrying that bag. In yet another embodiment of the invention, the sun shield is attached to a cooler which is designed to carry items in a cooling environment to or from the beach and/or the pool side. It also provides the user with a comfortable headrest to rest his or her head upon while sunbathing.
A lounge chair accessory is removably mounted to the back of the chair. The accessory includes a front surface adjacent to the body of a user seated within the chair for providing a pillow and back cushion, and a rear surface extending rearwardly from the chair providing storage compartments for storing various items including cold beverages. The accessory is foldable into a compact unit when removed from the back of the lounge chair, and straps are provided for carrying the compact unit either by hand or as a backpack. In the alternative, the accessory can remain mounted to the chair when the chair is folded, and both the chair and the accessory can be carried as a single unit. The front surface of the accessory can be pivoted relative to the back of the lounge chair to provide a sun cover over the head of the user instead of employing the front surface of the accessory as a pillow or as a back cushion.
The present invention relates to pillow radio apparatus which comprises an ordinary pillow substantially covered by one or two sensors extending below the pressing element, e.g. the head of the child, on one or both sides of the pillow, said sensor being able to sense the force of the pressing element; the apparatus being located within a pillow case and being connected via actuating means to a receiver, the apparatus being also connected to at least one power supply unit.
The sensor may be a capacity sensor; one or two webs being located at a suitable place and comprising a conductive net; or a bag comprising air or a fluid.
The actuating means is, for example, an electronic circuit comprising a frequency oscillator; a unit which switches the oscillator on periodically; and a unit which switches the receiver on and off, which consists of a key and an optoisolator.
The pillow case advantageously comprises the story to be told.
The ornamental design for an inflatable beach pillow or cushion, as shown and described.
The invention is a pillow speaker for use as a combination headrest and sound delivery system for transmitting sounds, including music to a person""s head. The pillow speaker comprises a pillow headrest having an upper surface for receiving and supporting a person""s head. Extending downward from the upper surface is a lower body portion. The lower body portion is adapted for support from an exterior stable surface, the pillow speaker being constructed from a homogeneous flexible material. A pair of spaced apart loud speakers are mounted through the upper surface, within the lower body portion. The loud speakers include an exterior face for projecting sound outward from the pillow speaker, and an opposing rear face for projecting sound into and through the lower body portion. Importantly, the lower body portion of the pillow speaker comprises a plurality of large voids through which sound waves from the loud speakers can travel upwardly through the upper surface thereby reaching the listener from many directions.
While these visor and canopies may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a sun visor or canopy attached by an adjustable, extendable/flexible means to a pillow shaped to comfortably receive the head of a user. The pillow comprises a main enclosure having a protective cover thereon for protection from the elements. The main enclosure houses a radio having a volume and station selector and a battery power source for providing music to the user as the user uses the present invention. The extendable/flexible element allows the canopy to be adjustably moved about. Hooks are provided on the present invention in order to attach it to the back of a lawn chair.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a visor invention that may blocks unwanted light form the face and eyes of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visor invention that houses a radio with speakers that may produce an audible melody for entertainment purposes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a visor invention having a head rest that may promote back and neck support.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a visor invention that may have a selectively adjustable canopy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a visor invention that may be affixed to a plurality of lawn, garden or patio furniture, without hindering the reclining range of the lawn/patio furniture or the selectively adjustable canopy of said visor invention.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.